A Shining Star: Dawn Arises
by Mablestory
Summary: Swifty is a normal rogue living a normal life, when suddenly, her life twists into something she'd never expect. Now she has to earn her Clanmates' trust, and it will be even harder to do when she starts meeting up with a WindClan cat at night. How will her forbidden friendship end? Will it affect the choices she makes? How will the cats of her own Clan ever learn to trust her? T
1. Allegiances

**_A huge thank you to all who submitted._**

Yellowbae: _Submitted 52_ _OCs.  
_ I-really-hope-not: _Submitted 1 OC.  
_ ExplodingQuasar: _Submitted 3 OCs.  
_ Ghost Wind Of Light: _Submitted 4 OCs.  
_ Guest: _Submitted 1_ _OC.  
_ SkyRift: _Submitted_ _3_ _OCs._  
Willowstorm of SkyClan: _Submitted 5 OCs.  
_ RiverClanRules124346: _Submitted 4 OCs._  
TheWingedCat: _Submitted 11 OCs._  
Butterfly Kitty: _Submitted 4 OCs.  
_ Too Lazy to Log In: _Submitted_ _1 OC._  
Animal4Life: _Submitted_ _6_ _OCs._  
coolstuff: _Submitted 1 OC._

 **More** _ **Later**_

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** Nightstar - _black tom with white forepaws and dark blue eyes_ (58 moons)

 **Deputy** Stormfall - _tall, muscular dark gray she-cat with black mottling, one white paw, and copper eyes._ (age unknown) *Thanks to I-really-hope-not*

 **Medicine** **Cat** Cinderberry - _dark gray-and-black she-cat with a white underbelly, white forepaws, and a white muzzle_ (46 moons)  
 _ **Apprentice, Gingerpaw**_ *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **Warriors**

Blackfish - _black tom with a white chin, white forepaws, and a white tail-tip_ (48 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Specklewillow - _light brwon she-cat with darker flecks_ (32 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Rayclaw - _bright ginger tom with amber_ _eyes_ (25 moons) *Thanks to Ghost Wind Of Light*  
Duskleap - _dusky brown tom with pink-and-yellow tinted splotches_ (42 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Crowtooth - _black she-cat with blazing green eyes_ (31 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Lakestream - _gray she-cat with a white belly and green eyes_ (32 moons) *Thanks to ExplodingQuasar*  
Hickoryfrost - _brown-and-white tom with ice blue eyes_ (36 moons) *Thanks to Guest*  
Piketail - _Somewhat large, muscular him with a sleek pelt and deep amber eyes. Pale brown, almost cream, with a dusty brown stripe down his back, and other tabby markings. The tip of his left ear is torn off, and small scars litter his pelt._ (37 moons) *Thanks to Too Lazy to Log In*  
Shadefrost - _dark gray-and-white she-cat_ (46 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Stormclaw - _dark gray tom with darker markings_ (46 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Cedarwing - _dark ginger tom_ (45 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Owllight - _brown tom with green eyes_ (60 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Quietwater - _silver-and-white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes_ (35 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Flowingstream - _russian blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and distinctive white markings_ (32 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Weaselflower - _dark brown she-cat with green eyes_ (42 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Hawkstep - _brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes_ (46 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Pebblestrike - _pale gray tom with darker flecks, blue eyes_ (26 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Doveblaze - _gray and ginger tom with bright yellow eyes_ (48 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Poppystream - _tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes_ (29 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Snowflight - _white she-cat_ (23 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Gorsebird - _dusky gray-brown tom with brown tabby markings and green eyes_ (32 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Emberwind - _ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_ (46 moons)  
Fuzzytail - _dark brown and black tom with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes_ (46 moons)

 **Apprentices**

Rowanpaw - _dark ginger tom with glowing amber eyes_ (10 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Goldenpaw - _golden-yellow she-cat with bright amber eyes_ (10 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Scorchpaw - _dark ginger and golden-yellow tom with dark amber eyes_ (10 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Creekpaw - _dark gray tabby tom with green eyes_ (8 moons) *Thanks to RiverClanRules124346*  
Gingerpaw - _ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes_ (7 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **Queens**

Acornfoot - _ginger she-cat with brown paws and green eyes -formerly known as Kenzie-_ (58 moons) *Thanks to ExplodingQuasar*  
Littleheart - _small black, brown, orange, and white she-cat with amber eyes_ (Kits: Kinkedkit - pale orange she-cat with fur that sticks out everywhere and green eyes| Hopkit - black-and-brown tom with amber eyes| )

 **Elders  
**  
Lightwhisker - _pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_ (15 moons) (retired early due to blindness) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Cherryjaw - _ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_ (72 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Grayleaf - _dark gray, black, and white tom with green eyes_ (72 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** Raccoonstar - _white tom with large black splotches on his pelt and green eyes_ (51 moons) *Thanks to Willowstorm of SkyClan*

 **Deputy** Crashingwave - _small ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and white flecks around her muzzle and tail_ (34 moons) *Thanks to Willowstorm of SkyClan*

 **Medicine** **Cat** Lynxstripe - _pale yellow she-cat with brown markings_ (34 moons)

 **Warriors**

Lionclaw - _golden brown tom with bright blue-gray eyes_ (20 moons) *Thanks to Ghost Wind Of Light*  
Sunheart - _small, light ginger tom with green eyes_ (20 moons) *Thanks to Ghost Wind Of Light*  
Frosttail - _very light blue-gray tom with blue eyes_ (23 moons) *Thanks to Ghost Wind Of Light*  
Duckfeather - _l_ _ight yellow, white and golden she-cat with dark blue eyes_ (19 moons) *Thanks to SkyRift*  
Thrushflight - _pale brown tom with darker brown ears and paws, a white tail-tip, and green eyes_ (31 moons) _  
_Nightclaw - _pure black tom with eerie yellow eyes_ (34 moons) *Thanks to Willowstorm of SkyClan*  
Blizzardgaze - _fluffy mostly white Russian blue tom with piecing yellow eyes_ (18 moons) *Thanks to SkyRift*  
Blueclaw - _fluffy Russian blue tom with a white underbelly and tail with light green eyes_ (18 moons) *Thanks to SkyRift*  
Cloudstorm - _dark gray tom with fluffy, thick fur, large paws, and amber eyes_ (28 moons) *Thanks to Butterfly Kitty*  
Swallowfeather - _brown tabby tom with thick fur_ (43 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Whitepetal - _pure white she-cat with one brown eye and one blue eye_ (26 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Tallflower - _black-and-white she-cat_ (40 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Webcloud - _light gray and white tom with pale blue eyes_ (34 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Owltail - _brown tabby tom_ (50 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Bumblebee - _unusually black-and-yellow striped tom with brown eyes_ (13 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Shrewtail - _brown tabby tom_ (36 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Darkfoot - _white she-cat with blue-black paws_ (42 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Antleap - _reddish-brown tom with a long scar running down his flank_ (34 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Silverflower - _silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes_ (20 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Weaselleaf - _dusky brown tom with blue eyes_ (18 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **Apprentices**

Breezepaw - _white tom with green eyes_ (6 moons) *Thanks to ElectricStuff*  
Runningpaw - _light brown tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes_ (8 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Mousepaw - _light gray she-cat with brown eyes_ (7 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **Queens**

Jadeeye - _light brown and white tabby she-cat with jade green eyes_ *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Snowbird - _white she-cat with green eyes_ (23 moons) (Kits: Berrykit - _pale gray tom with light green eyes_ (3 moons) | Bushkit - _fluffy gray tabby tom with large paws and hazel eyes_ {3 moons}) *Thanks to Butterfly Kitty*

 **Elders** Sweetsong - _light ginger she-cat with green eyes_ (54 moons)

Seedspot - _black she-cat with green eyes_ (former medicine cat) (87 moons)

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** Falconstar - _huge gray and white tom with brown eyes_ (98 moons) *Thanks to RiverClanRules124346*

 **Deputy** Gorseclaw - _large and muscular black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes_ (45 moons) *Thanks to Animal4Life*

 **Medicine** **Cat** Lilybriar - _white she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes_ (34 moons) *Thanks to TheWingedCat*

 **Warriors**

Brambleheart - _brown tabby tom with brown eyes_ (13 moons) *Thanks to TheWingedCat*  
 ** _Apprentice, Dapplepaw_**  
Crowsong - _dark blue she-cat with blue eyes_ (14 moons) *Thanks to TheWingedCat*  
 ** _Apprentice, Hawkpaw_** *Thanks to Animal4Life*  
Darkstorm - _dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes_ (36 moons) *Thanks to TheWingedCat*  
 ** _Apprentice, Mudpaw_** *Thanks to Animal4Life*  
Mistyfur - _dark silver she-cat with dark blue eyes_ (38 moons) *Thanks to TheWingedCat*  
 ** _Apprentice, Gorsepaw_**  
Ambercloud - _ginger she-cat with white patches and amber eyes_ (40 moons) *Thanks to TheWingedCat*  
 ** _Apprentice, Jaypaw_** *Thanks to Animal4Life*  
Roseheart - _brown and black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_ (28 moons) *Thanks to TheWingedCat*  
 ** _Apprentice, Raggedpaw_**  
Brambleheart - _brown tabby tom with green eyes_ (32 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
 ** _Apprentice, Firepaw_** *Thanks to TheWingedCat*  
Fernpelt - _light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes_ (20 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
 _ **Apprentice, Brightpaw**_ *Thanks to TheWingedCat *****

 **Queens  
**  
Sunwing - _yellow she-cat with brown eyes_ (28 moons) (Kits: Birdkit; _light gray-and-white she-kit with green eyes |_ Robinkit - _dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_ ) *Thanks to RiverClanRules124346*  
Mouseheart - _white and pale gray she-cat with a lithe, rounded face and green eyes_ (40 moons) (Kits: Patchkit; _gray tom with pale yellow eyes and dark brown patches_ (2 moons)| Bramblekit; _brown tabby she-kit with green eyes and white hind paws_ {2 moons}) *Thanks to Animal4Life*

 **Elders**

Robintail - _dark-ginger-and-_ _brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes_ (68 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Raggedfur - _brown tom with scruffy fur and brown eyes_ (74 moons) *Thanks to TheWingedCat*

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** Featherstar - _silver tabby tom with blue eyes_ *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **Deputy** Ivybird - _black she-cat with yellow eyes_ *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **Medicine** **Cat** Lilyfern - _light brown tabby she-cat_ (27 moons)

 **Warriors**

Tigerfur - _dark ginger tom with dark black tabby stripes_ (42 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
 _ **Apprentice, Bushpaw**_ *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Hollyflight - _dark gray-and-black she-cat with reddish eyes_ (43 moons)  
 ** _Apprentice,_ _Gorgepaw_** *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **Queens**

Leopardtail - _pale yellow she-cat with unusually shaped spots dotting her pelt_ (28 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Applecloud - _ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_ (32 moons) (Kit: Gingerkit - _ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes_ {1 moon}) *Thanks to YellowBae*

 **Cats Outside Of Clans**

 **Rogues**

Salt - _pale gray she-cat with white flecks_ (22 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Pepper - _light brown tom with darker brown and black flecks_ (22 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Winda - _pale gray tabby she-cat with huge paws and blue eyes_ (34 moons) *Thanks to Butterfly Kitty*  
Hail - _gray tom with darker flecks and ice-blue eyes_ (24 moons)  
Vermillion - _reddish brown tom with brown and sandy-yellow patches and reddish eyes_ (25 moons)  
Swifty - _white she-cat with black patches and blue eyes_ (26 moons)

 **Loners**

Whistler - _dark grey tom with black splashes and hazel eyes_ (25 moons) *Thanks to coolstuff*  
Flick - _lithe, dark brown tom with green eyes_ (33 moons) *Thanks to Willowstorm of SkyClan*  
Hill - _light gray she-cat with a white tail-tip_ (33 moons) *Thanks to Willowstorm of SkyClan*  
Glory - _tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes_ (69 moons) *Thanks to RiverClanRules124346*

 **Kittypets**

Amstel - _dark brown tom with blue eyes_ (34 moons) *Thanks to YellowBae*  
Skittles - _soft-furred light brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes and a pale red collar with a missing bell_ (22 moons) *Thanks to Animal4Life*  
Coffee - _blue-eyed she-cat with a pelt made of various shades of brown_ (23 moons)  
Bones - _completely furless gray and pink skinned tom with long, curved claws, huge ears, and large, wide green eyes_ (65) *Thanks to Butterfly Kitty*

* * *

 **A very big thank you to Yellowbae, who filled in all of the missing spots.  
Another very big thank you to everyone else who submitted OCs!**

 _Thanks for submitting, and enjoy the story!  
_ Yours truly,  
Mablestory  
~~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _"Sorry" works when a mistake is made, but not when trust is broken. So in life, make mistakes but never break trust. Because forgiving is easy, but forgetting and trusting again is sometimes impossible._

Swifty pricked her ears. Something was coming towards her. She felt the vibration in the ground, scented the patrol of cats that came by the same border every two days, heard the pounding of their paws on the early Autumn leaves.

She had been eating a squirrel, but by now she had left it, racing over the hill and sheltering beneath one of the rocks. Normally she hid in the reeds or some tall grass, but there was no time now. The cats would see the stems moving and investigate.

But this time they looked over her. _This time,_ she thought. _This time I'm safe._

She watched as the cats examined the squirrel. _Uh oh..._

"Over here!" a light brown she-cat (with darker flecks) yowled. The other cats on the patrol consisted of a black cat with a white chin, forepaws, and tail-tip, a bright ginger tom, a dark gray tabby tom (who looked very young), and a gray she-cat with a white belly.

The brown she-cat was in the lead as they followed Swifty's scent trail. But Swifty had already thought ahead. She had snuck quietly to the stream and followed it all the way to the farm at the edge of the border markers. _They smell like fish,_ she thought, disgusted at the scent.

 _Why do they smell like fish?_

She settled down on the outside of the white picket fence, watching the horses and enjoying the warm sun on her fur. The moor stretched past the rocky road that the twolegs drove their monsters on. The grass was a vibrant, saturated green, and there was a nice breeze, helping the peacefulness as well as the relaxing sounds of the river flowing gently and the birds chirping.

Swifty turned and noticed the cats' camp was just northeast of the farm, and the horse, cow, pig, and goat smell was beginning to get to her.

She padded forward across the moor and looked into the camp. It was on an island, and there were reeds, branches, and thickets clumped together to make different dens. One of the dens had feathers woven through the branches. There was even this large rock with a shelter underneath. A large black cat looked like it was dozing in the shade, though the shadows might have been tricking her mind.

For all Swifty knew, it could be a orange cat sheltered so much by the vines and shade that he looked black.

A tall, muscular dark gray she-cat was giving orders to some other cats. Swifty had to strain to hear her, though. "Crowtooth, Lakestream, and Owllight, take a hunting patrol by the horseplace."

Three cats raced off.

"Doveblaze, Pebblestrike, Piketail, Goldenpaw, and Scorchpaw, take a border patrol by the gorge."

Five cats raced off.

 _I would love to be as organized as they are._

Swifty padded away, still thinking about how organized they were. The cat with probably the most authority was telling others where to do patrols. and the younger cats and the kits were play-fighting each other. Everything was calm.

She began to sniff around for moss and feathers, and gathered enough for a makeshift nest under one of the big, sunny rocks. Of course, it was late Summer, so instead of laying on the sun-heated rocks, she made the nest underneath one of them, where it was shady and cool.

When night had fallen and she had eaten, she curled up in the nest and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Hey eyes opened, however, and she stood up, stretching her legs. The moon was full and high up in the sky. Swifty swiped her tongue around her lips. Her throat was dry. She hared down the hill and to the river, where there were what looked like stepping stones. She drank some water, then sat down and wrapped her tail around her as she stared at the water.

The rippling waves calmed her. The only noise she heard was from the flowing water, and she was pretty sure there was an owl hooting a while away. The black-and-white she-cat tilted her head upwards, looking at the stars. _Is mom up there?_ she wondered. _And my brothers?_

She looked down at the soothing water, still watching the stars' reflections before gazing at her own. _Who am I without them?_

Suddenly, her reflection jumped out of the water and came straight at her. Swifty yelped in surprise as the cat stood, drenched in water, hissing with his claws unsheathed.

"You belong in RiverClan!" he rasped. That's when Swifty noticed how old the tom looked. His fur was ragged, his teeth jagged, and he was shivering more than Swifty would if she had no fur in Winter.

"RiverClan?" the she-cat repeated.

"Before leaf-fall comes again, you must be with them!"

"Leaf-fall?" Swifty was so confused. What was this "RiverClan?" What was "leaf-fall?"

"Join RiverClan! Your choice rests on fate's shoulders..." The tom slunk back into the water, and Swifty couldn't stop staring at her reflection, thinking the tom would come out again. _What just happened?_

Swifty's eyes blinked open. Sunlight shone into her makeshift den. She yawned.

Standing up and shaking her pelt, she saw four cats approaching her. A white she-cat, a silver-and-white she-cat, a pale brown tom, and a dark gray tom.

The gray tom snarled when they arrived. "What's a rogue doing on RiverClan territory?"

The white she-cat unsheathed her claws. Swifty repeated the move. "I'll fight if I have to," she hissed.

"You won't have to," the pale brown tom growled, shouldering his way to the front. "You will either come with us willingly, or you will die trying to escape."

The cats were approaching closer, yet slowly. Swifty was backing up. Soon enough, the cats had surrounded her, and there was only rock behind her.

 _Uh oh._

* * *

 **:3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy the next! Bye!**


End file.
